


I love you,love pen pal

by reddie_XX



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I Love You, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pen Pals, Teen Romance, Young Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_XX/pseuds/reddie_XX
Summary: Theo is back in new york the only way him and Boris can talk is through Pen pal.Koktu has a pen pal program at school so does pippa they become pen pals.
Relationships: Kotku/Pippa (The Goldfinch), Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

" _ **dear Theo , seems weird saying that .How are you? I can't see you for a couple of months i have no money i want to see you but i can't.Maybe you can come back as a vacation i understand if not. i haven't seen you in 2 years i know we write every week i will try to see you this year i will come to new york i'll take a cab write back soon love,Boris"**_

_Theo looked down at the note his best friend had sent him he was back in new york after his dad died he was almost 16 Boris was 17 he re-read the letter and decided to write him back_

_" **hello boris, i'm doing okay and yes i will try to come out there soon 3 or 4 months how's your life been ive been reading a new book there's a russian guy he reminds me of you .how are you and koktu? ive heard some things from pippa about you two if it's true i hope you are doing okay i wish i was there i keep getting calls from vegas its not you or xandra i know your numbers if its her please tell her to stop also boris im begging call me. love,Theo** '_

_Theo was ready to tell Boris about everything his love for him,his mom,the painting, **everything** _

_Boris was scared he didnt know why he just was whenever he was about to call he would back out telling theo he lost his voice in a letter boris knew he needed to its been 2 years without hearing what he knew was his soulmate tonight was the night_

_* **the call***_

_**"Boris?!" a light voice said** _

_**"potter ah yes you pick up"** _

_**"of course i did i havent talked to you in so long why are you just now calling?"** _

_**"i have some things to tell"** _

_**"me too" It went slient** _

_**"i want to tell you in person"** _

_**"you know we cant"** _

_**"eh why not i steal dads car drive to new york"** _

_**"boris are you crazy thats a 34 hour drive"** _

_**"so i stop at night to rest and see you maybe even stay hm?"** _

_**"you have to stay on the phone with me bring like 8 chargers i dont care im not letting you do this by yourself "** _

_**"fine"** _

_the babbled on about what they would do in new york boris had said something about a cafe he had heard about as he packed everything into his dads beat up car "all ready potter" he had said_

_**they would see each other again finally** _


	2. The roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is traveling Theo is being protective over him

_**"boris were did you get money"** _

_**"from dad"** _

_**"are you going to stay permanently?"** _

_**"maybe i can stay with you"** _

_**"ill ask hobie" He turned on the mute button "you can, just dont be high when you meet him"** _

_**"okay potter"** _

_**He rolls his eyes at me** _

_**"i cant wait to see you boris"** _

_**"dont get sappy now"** _

_**"shut up i miss my best friend okay?"** _

_**"i understand"** _

_they talked for a few hours Boris found a cheap motel to stay at_

_" **ill be back"** Boris says getting checked in_

_" **you better take a shower or I'm not letting you in"**_

_**"eh fine"** _

_**"go now"** _

_Boris hangs up puts his phone on charge and takes a shower he gets out throws on a hoodie and some sweatpants and flops down onto the bed_

_" **good night potter"**_

_he sits his phone down and starts drifting off to sleep_

_***the next morning*** _

_Boris wakes up at 9 and about a 100 texts from_ _Theo_

_" **I'm okay potter i fell asleep ill be there in less then 12 hours"**_

_**"okay ill get the bed ready oh by the way we have to share a bed"** He said with a odd perkiness _

_" **my cousin text me last night"**_

" _ **what did he say?"**_

_**"both of my cousins have boyfriends ha"** _

_**"boris have you eated?"** _

_**"hotel breakfast"** _

_**"good call me when you are in your car"** _

_**"okay"** he eats and rushes to his car hoping to get there by sundown_

**_he calls theo_ **

**_"good morning potter"_ **

**_"ive been up for 3 hours"_ **

**_"6 now?'_ **

**_"i have a feeling thats gonna stop?"_ **

**"yes it is"**

_**After a long drive there he was** _

_**new york** _


End file.
